Terrapin
by What's This
Summary: Jimmy, a girl, stalkes Roger Davies. At least she used to, until Cedric Diggory hops along. Well, not literally, but you get the point.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; it owns me.

**Author's Note: **I wrote a story previously that wasn't very popular, but if you're read that one then don't keep old prejudices towards me. I really am trying. I have to make a lot of assumptions on the character of Roger, so feel free to correct me if there is something about him from the books that I misinterpreted or forgot. Cedric's not dead, btw. His death works well with J.K's story, but not mine. Obviously, or else Cedric would just be a figment of Jimmy's imagination. Okay, I will shut up in the sense of typing. Right now.

**Chapter 1**

Jimmy is a girl. Yes, a girl. She prefers not to disclose her real, full name because it's not very pretty (Jim Brunhilda Towne). Her parents, who are quite loopy, thought she would be a boy. They didn't bother changing "Jim" to a girl's name because they thought it was funny. They added the "Brunhilda" to her name after the cleaning lady, Brunhilda, saved her pregnant mother's life by accidentally tripping and falling on a Copperhead snake headed straight for the mother and fetus Jimmy. One would think that Jimmy wouldn't care about something like her name, but she's human, she has every right to be called whatever she wants. The reason most people would think that Jimmy wouldn't care about something like her name is because she's very open with the things she does. She's shy, but she minds her own business and answers other people's questions cordially. Once she gets to know a person, she becomes more comfortable with them.

She goes through a lot of phases. There was a time when she didn't talk for a month, which stirred a lot of irritability among her classmates and teachers. She finally stopped when Professor McGonagall threatened to send a letter home to her parents for bad participation. It didn't make her miserable though, she just decided to move on to a different phase. Her life moves in phases. When you really get down to it, she's in love with life and wants to do as much as she can, but alone, because she is a tad shy. She wants to do a lot of different things and wants to be completely immersed in what she's doing, so phases seem like the best way to go.

Since it is her last year at Hogwarts, she decides to try to understand her classmates, as she might never see them again, but she wants to do it in a silent way, because that way she's most comfortable. She's particularly taken with the very handsome Roger Davies. It's one of those things she's a little embarrassed about, since he's such a huge pick among a lot of girls in Hogwarts, besides Cedric Diggory, but no one has to know. It is just a tiny crush.

Roger puzzles Jimmy. When he walks around the school, he acts like he's really full of himself. He places himself in the spot of most popular Ravenclaw when there are probably more likable characters for the spot. However, one day when Jimmy was waiting outside a store in Diagon Alley, she spotted Roger give one solid gold Galleon to a homeless man when no one else did, probably because there aren't a lot of them around Diagon Alley, just Knockturn Alley. There was another time in their 3rd year when there was a ball and everyone had a partner except for Jimmy, so he walked up to her and said, "You smile to yourself a lot. It's nice." She believes there is a side to Roger Davies that is reserved for only her to see because she likes him for not only his handsome exterior but also because of his soft heart. Her hunger to find out more about Roger once traveled to the point where she went to her father's office in the Ministry of Magic and stole a family photo album from his colleague, her future lover's father. Okay, so she likes him a lot.

The only person who knows about this infatuation is Jimmy's best friend Emily Schmellon. They first became friends when they got sorted into the same house (Gryffindor) obviously because they both encompass unusual names. Towne and Schmellon equal partners in crime. They are very silent about it though. No one would ever suspect them if a love potion lands in Snape's pumpkin juice. Sometimes authorities would accuse poor Fred and George Weasley of carrying out Jimmy and Emily's dirty work, but they seem to take it pretty well since they break so many rules anyway. Emily helps Jimmy stalk Roger and George Weasley has been after her for years. When Emily flatly rejects him after his weekly attempts, he resorts to pumping Jimmy for information.

"No, she will not." Jimmy tells him as he approaches.

"Why?" He says, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You're not her type." She answers. Jimmy feel horrible always doing this to George and it's so obvious that she's running out of excuses. Jimmy, under Emily's orders, has already told George that Emily's a lesbian, she's come out of a difficult relationship, she's trying to focus on school, all that rubbish. She doesn't understand why she doesn't like him; he's kind of cute, even though he's a year younger than her.

"Well then, what _is _her type?" He inquires, furrowing his eyebrows.

"She's not attracted to humans." She replies, inventing more excuses.

"What's she attracted to then, trolls?" He furrows his eyebrows and throws his arms in the air.

"House elves." She says while staring at the _Spew _badge she got from Hermione.

"Why? Does she really?" He questions, while furrowing his eyebrows.

"Of course not you duffer." She releases. "I really have no idea what's going on in that head of hers. So please stop raping me for information and stop furrowing those damn eyebrows."

Jimmy is a little jealous of Emily because she has someone who likes her enough to constantly badger her. She wishes Roger did that with her. Even though Roger doesn't know it, Jimmy constantly badgers him with a file she keeps of him. She calls it "The Roger Davies Files." In it is a notebook filled with notes about Roger Davies, everything she has seen Roger touch, every picture of him, anything affiliated with Roger in the slightest way. Emily constantly points out to Jimmy that Roger might be more than just a phase since it's been going on for a while and with great strength too.

"It's taking over your life." She points while drawing a picture of Hagrid in a leotard. "Undeniably more than a phase, if you ask me. And stop carrying that bloody embarrassing Roger Davies file of yours. What if someone finds it? It has your name written all over it."

"I need it to look at during classes." Jimmy retorts.

Jimmy does make an effort to try and forget about Roger, but he's just tattooed to her brain. It's a sick, sad obsession. It's not the small crush she wants it to be.

**border break**

"Mr. Davies, stop whispering love songs to Mr. Diggory during my class. You can do that in detention, which you are rather close to getting." Snape barks.

Jimmy stares longingly and wishes Roger was whispering love songs in her ear. Wait, never mind, he never really whispered love songs to Cedric during class, she thinks.

"Flint! Montague! What are you doing back there?" Snape asks.

"They're having wild sex." Emily whispers.

That's where Jimmy loses it. Her olive-skinned face turns bright red and there's probably no one in Outer Mongolia who did not hear her strident laughter. Once Jimmy starts laughing, it takes her about half an hour to stop. Snape grows very irritated of her and finally decides,

"Miss Schmellon, switch seats with Diggory."

That sure as hell stops Jimmy's laughter. Why does Emily get to sit next to the love of Jimmy's life? Emily looks like she's been struck by lightning. Jimmy wants to pull that greasy mess of hair off of Snape's stupid head. Jimmy is fuming when Cedric sits next to her. Even the smell of his refreshing aftershave does not stop her from thinking murderous thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Cedric asks her with a look of concern.

"I'm not feeling too good." She lies. "I think I'll go see Madam Pomphrey."


	2. Cedric's Plan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; it owns me.

**Author's Note: **Thank you to my reviewers. I really do hope for this story to be light-hearted. I mean, there are wars and genocides and all this bad stuff going on that universal love needs to be advocated. Well, universal light-heartedness anyway. I hope my chapters aren't too small. I mean, I don't want it to be like the Constitution or anything, but do I need to make them longer? Tell me what you think, on everything. On the story, I mean. I'd love to hear about everything you think, but I need to start small. Sorry about that American History reference btw, when you study a lot it really sticks to your head. I even had a dream about Abraham Lincoln the other night. Aren't I the coolest? Ignore me ignore me, this is an author's note not my diary. I will stop.

**Chapter 2: **

Cedric becomes a little self-conscious after his classmate makes her dramatic exit. Girls usually swoon or giggle or talk nervously or even shrivel up in his presence, but never flee looking as though she's been struck by lightning. Well, a person can't move after being struck by lightning (Can they?), but you understand. Cedric wonders if she's okay, she looked so distraught when he took a seat next to her. He highly doubts that she's going through a go-to-the-infirmary-whenever-attractive-male-is-four-feet-in-proximity phase, and then softly chuckles at how proud he can be at times. He blames it on Roger, whose vanity spreads like a disease since he's so full of it.

His friend Roger Davies, his best friend since his first trip on the Hogwarts Express, puzzles Cedric. He is loud, boisterous and pretty obnoxious outwardly, but can be surprisingly kind, incredibly book smart and consistently loyal to his friends. He's someone you really have to know well to like, as a person that is. Cedric just wishes that Roger would date girls who like him for more than just his exterior, a girl that can starve his ego. Roger changes girlfriends like he changes underwear, which Cedric does not consider an understatement. He changes his underwear regularly and everything, but could be a little more clean in his habits. He's the kind of guy who looks like a top-of-the-line sports car to the rest of the world but is pretty crummy in his personal habits. Cedric continuously points this out to Roger, but Roger just shrugs it off because he gets most of the things he wants anyways. Cedric is a little envious of Roger, even though Cedric is more humble and considered more attractive, because Roger is so satisfied with everything he has. Cedric, on the other hand, tries to be content with all the things he's been gifted with but always wants to learn more, experience more, feel more. It drives him mad because everyone expects great things from him when he only wants to live, feel and experience all he can.

Cedric's gaze shifts over to Emily Schmellon, who's sitting on a seat that was previously his. He wonders what she said to Jimmy that made her laugh like a maniac, since Emily looks like a stiff board now. It's as though Professor McGonagall is trapped in her body. He is really confused by Jimmy and how someone can laugh her arse off one second and be aghast the next? He doesn't recall doing anything bad to Jimmy in the past, nothing she knows of anyway. Cedric can't deny that he thinks she's extremely weird, always smiling to herself and changing her interests periodically. He recalls a time in a school ball when he recognized that she was smiling to herself even though she was the only one who didn't have a partner and wanted to go up to her and ask her why she was so happy, but thought it would be obnoxious, so he told Roger to do it. He hopes Roger didn't hurt her feelings since he never got an answer back to why she is always smiling to herself. Now he needs to ask her another question:

"Why the hell did she run away from me like that?" He says out loud, catching the poor student in front of him by surprise and causing him to drop excess unicorn pus into his concoction. The concoction changes into a light purple and bubbling vortex and starts to drip all over the table and on to the floor.

"Idiot!" Snape exclaims. "Forty points from Hufflepuff for your carelessness!"

"Sorry Professor, that was me." Cedric pipes up. "I distracted him."

"Well then you can help him clean up and join him for detention too, along with Miss Towne." Snape settles.

"You can't give him detention," argues Roger, "he's Head Boy!"

"Well then I hope it cools off his ego." Snape smiles.

When class ends, Cedric gathers all his books and heads for the door. He decides to take Jimmy's stuff too, even though it adds a little more than he can carry.

"That was totally out of order!" Roger professes as he catches up to Cedric. "You should have argued with him."

"No, it was my fault." Cedric admits.

"Quit being modest, mate. You _know _he's being an arse." Roger tries to convince.

"Yes, and he always will be. There's nothing I can do about it. It's okay though. I'll get over it. Now help me with these books." Cedric pleads.

"Can't mate, gotta run to Arithmancy." He answers before he heads for the stairs.

"Wonderful." Cedric thinks, realizing that he needs to carry all this crap to the North Tower. He needs the answer to his question or it will drive him crazy. It's already gotten him a detention that will cost him his absence at the Quiddich tryouts, so technically the whole affair in general, since he's the Captain. He's never had a detention before in his life, at least it will be an experience, he thinks letting his optimism take the best of him.

Cedric groans when he sees the ladder he needs to climb to get to Professor Trelawney's room. After climbing up and leaving his books in a table, he reverts back to the bottom of the ladder for Jimmy's book bag.

"What in the name of Merlin is in this thing?" He struggles out loud, trying to carry her book bag and her extra books. He leaves her extra books by the ladder and her book bag at the seat right next to his. When he comes back for her extra books, he takes a seat on the floor and catches his breath. While sitting down, he notices that Jimmy has a cover of one of those big things that muggles use to record music on, except bigger. He distinguishes it as a type of "CD" cover that has an odd kind of "CD" in it, but much larger. The sample of a "CD" he had seen in his Muggle Studies class looked a lot more different. The one Jimmy has is a lot thicker too, so Cedric assumes it must have more than one "CD". Allowing his curiosity to take over him, he opens the cover and his jaw drops.

There's no big "CD" in there, but definitely things far more interesting. Cedric discovers a small notebook and several pictures of his best friend, some hand drawn. He empties the cover on to the floor and discovers objects that shock him. On the tab of the large "CD" cover, "The Roger Davies Files" is written in large letters, so he knows that all the used pieces of parchment and quill feathers belonged to his best friend. He even found the hideous gloves Roger's grandmother had knitted for him but Roger had thrown in the dustbin. Everything small enough to fit into the cover which Roger is in some way associated with lies in these "files." He is certain she has a lot more of his things, probably things Roger's still looking for. The things written in the notebook took Cedric by storm. She knows what time Roger's parents get home from work, his address, his house elf's name and even his blood group! Roger probably doesn't know his own blood group. Cedric found the answer to the question that got him detention but for the price of a hundred more. How did she find out all of this? Is she criminally insane? Most of all, WHY does she go through all this trouble for not even him but fragments of him?

Cedric puts everything back into its cover and rushes up to class with it. He places it on the desk and apologizes for being late. Normally he would be listening to his teacher's instructions but right now he is too engrossed with his discovery. This girl is a stalker! A barking mad one! At first Cedric remains shocked and freaked out, but as it sinks in, he doesn't see it as just a crazy obsession. He realizes that Jimmy probably has no intention of murdering or hurting Roger, but probably just wants to find out more about her silly crush. He'd never seen a girl go this far for a crush, but it's real and staring him right in the face. Passing time slowly grabs hold of Cedric's shock and fear and replaces it with curiosity and wonder.

Cedric usually just skims through life with the big pictures, he can't imagine that someone can focus so much energy on something like a crush. It fascinates him. He can't help but feel extreme sympathy for Jimmy. She's been in the same school as Roger for more than six years and hasn't said a word to him. She probably thinks that she doesn't stand a chance with him, that's why she gathers everything she can about him without having to confront him. Cedric doubts that Roger would reject her if she weren't such an abstract character because she's not ugly. Cedric is positive that if she just takes more care of herself when it comes to her image and what people think of her, she could get any crush she wants without having to stalk them.

Cedric cracks a smile. "It's cute." He decides. He's happy that there's someone who cares as much about his best friend as Jimmy does. Usually all the girls Roger dates use him for social positions and let nothing but his appearance sink in, but Jimmy seems really interested in Roger as a person. She wants to know everything there is to know about him. Cedric feels a pang of jealously because he's sure no one wants to know him as Jimmy wants to know Roger. Sure, his girlfriend, Cho Chang, is amazing and he likes her very much, but Cho would never pick his gloves out of a dustbin. Come to think of it, she barely asks Cedric any questions about himself. He'd want to know more about her if that wasn't all she talks about when she's with him.

Cedric reaches a brilliant conclusion. He knows a way to help Roger and Jimmy. Normally, he would tell Roger what he found, but he knows Roger wouldn't understand this kind of thing. He'll probably just think she's a freak and not bother to understand her side of the story. He'll help Roger by finally finding him a girlfriend who actually cares about him and help Jimmy by fulfilling her desire. The plan is perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; it owns me.

**Author's Note: **Thank you, thine reviewers, for thy support. I hope to find more time to write in the future.

Chapter 3 

Emily Schmellon, who just pulled the same stunt Jimmy did in Potions, told her Muggle Studies teacher that she needed to see Madam Pomphrey and heads for Moaning Myrtle's bathroom instead of the Infirmary because she knows that Jimmy will be there. Jimmy despises public bathrooms, but since no one uses Myrtle's bathroom, it's the bathroom she likes to run to, since every girl needs a bathroom. All girls run to the bathroom when they have a strong and sudden rush of emotion.

Emily knocks on a stall door to the theme of the National Anthem and timidly asks Jimmy, "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not you crackerjack, it's not your fault. It's just rotten luck and that stupid, filthy sad excuse of a man." Jimmy replies harshly.

"What in Merlin did you just call me?" Emily asks curiously.

Jimmy opens the door to the stall and points to a book: "The Englishmen's Guide to Speaking American."

"Since when do you replace crying with catching up with American lingo?" Emily says with a smile.

"Since I found it in Roger's book bag." Jimmy replies, thinking of Roger, and then goes back to sulking. "I've been waiting for an opportunity to work next to him forever. I always end up being so damn unlucky. At least it's you sitting next to him and not Cho Chang or anything. That girl is just nasty, she'd take Roger in a second."

"She's going out with Cedric Diggory now. It's been for a couple of years actually." Emily brings into topic.

"Really? Wow. I'm surprised she can't keep her hands on one person." Jimmy utters. Jimmy is shocked with herself, she usually knows about this kind of stuff. Well, just stuff about Cho Chang. She and Cho used to be really good friends. Most girls in the year were really good friends with each other when school started, but Jimmy and Cho were inseparable. There were several instances when Jimmy picked Cho over Emily, which Jimmy regrets strongly now. After Jimmy went through her "Muggle-Life-in-the-60's" phase, Cho stopped talking to her. She was either too embarrassed by the surplus tie-dye resting on Jimmy or just used it as an excuse to stop being friends with her. In their third year when most girls started to look nice for boys and care about having boyfriends and social status, Jimmy lagged behind. Emily kept with the times, but Jimmy just didn't care. Of course Jimmy didn't stay buck-toothed and plump forever, it started to disappear in her Sixth year. However, Jimmy still doesn't wear makeup or try to look great all the time. Thanks to Emily, she looks presentable, but not as fashioned as Cho Chang.

The story with Cho Chang doesn't stop there. As more people started drifting away from true friendship to friendship to impress, Jimmy and Emily stayed together. Although they didn't know it, a lot of people were jealous of their bond and still are. Cho is the prime face behind the invention of the hideous rumor that Jimmy and Emily are lesbians. They brought Jimmy's masculine name into the wrong light ostracized Emily's then-short hair. The rumor watered down only a couple of years ago but since its peak Jimmy and Emily never stopped being friends, proving their sturdy bond. Although it was the worst, there were several more rumors floating along with the magic of the Hogwarts air, all generated by Cho and her new friends. Jimmy and Emily never really forgave Cho after that and make as much fun of her as possible.

"Hello, anyone there? Jimmy?" Emily repeatedly asked snapping her fingers around Jimmy's face without getting an answer. "Jimmy!" Emily says loudly and gives her a small slap.

"Oye, what did you do that for?" Jimmy replies. "I was thinking about Cho."

"Oh who cares about her, I'm more important. _Anyway_, as I was saying, you don't have to worry about me. I mean, I would _never _do that. How could you think that?" Emily rambles.

"Do what?" Jimmy replies with confusion in her words.

"Accidentally fall in love with Roger!" Emily exclaims and laughs at her joke.

"That's not funny." Jimmy replies sternly.

"Don't worry, he's not my type. I actually have to tell you something, the reason I'm not attracted to guys." Emily says, ignoring Jimmy's shocked expression. "I've always wondered why I never liked any of my classmates, I even thought I really was a lesbian, despite all the rumors. But the thing is, I'm attracted to older men."

"Eh?" Jimmy sounds; there might as well be crickets in the background.

"Older men! Like ages 28-60." Emily replies happily.

"Bollocks! That's disgusting. Please don't tell me you want to be tart with Snape." Says Jimmy.

"Of course not, you crackerjack. I don't like anyone in particular now, just older men in general. It's not only because they're more mature, but more attractive too." Emily explains.

"So there's no hope for George?" Jimmy asks sadly.

"Definitely. There's no hope at all." Emily gloats

"How can you be happy about this? George will die when he finds out." Jimmy complains

"I've tried to like him, I really have. But for now, it's just older men that I like." Emily concludes.

"This is sad, you know."

"Not as sad as the fact that you left all your books in Potions and poor Cedric Diggory had to pick it up and take it to your next class for you before I could." Emily puts forth. "He bothers me. He's too nice, it scares me."

"I know!" Jimmy realizes. "Me too. I think he's a closet serial killer."

"Yea, you can't trust people like him. Especially if he's dating Cho."

"Shit! What if he put some kind of poison on my books?" Jimmy wonders out loud.

"I was kidding you duffer. Of course he's not a serial killer. Maybe he's mentally challenged." Emily shrugs.

"Crap, now I have to be really nice to him. Double crap, I need to get to Divination. I need to catch up in her class since I'm not doing to well. See you at lunch!" Jimmy heads for the door. "Aren't you leaving?" She asks her friend.

"Nah, I don't feel like it. I'm going to sit around and talk to Myrtle about older men. Churar!"

Jimmy shakes her head as she leaves the bathroom. Emily always makes her laugh. She'd be so great with George; they'd bring perpetual laughter out of her. Thinking about Emily and her old man attraction makes Jimmy giddy with laughter. It just seems so funny, for no reason other than that it's weird. Jimmy does that a lot, laughs for no reason. She has trouble getting up the ladder to the North Tower since she's laughing so hard, but when she finally does, she's snapped out of her laughter by the vision of Cedric holding "The Roger Davies Files." Jimmy wants to scream, this is the second time this sort of thing has happened in one day. She wants to run away and claim that she needs to see Madam Pomphrey, but doing it two times in a row would be even more awkward.

Jimmy could not believe her eyes. Roger's best friend knows about her stalking problem! He would definitely tell all his mates, including Roger. Her heart starts to beat rapidly and she becomes nervous. Her hands start to sweat.

"Miss Towne, I predicted that you'd be late due to illness." Professor Trelawney spoke in her misty voice. "Mr. Diggory has been kind enough to bring your books for you. You can work with him for today's activity."

Jimmy simply nods and heads to the back where Cedric placed her books. She couldn't help but think why on Earth he decided to sit with her today as opposed to every other day that they've had Divination. It's been about 5 years. He usually doesn't acknowledge her, so she knows it's definitely about "The Roger Davies Files." Jimmy decides to play dumb.

"So, what did you dream about last night?" She asks, desperately trying to be nonchalant.

"I've seen the files, you know." Cedric smiles. "You really know my friend well."

"That actually belongs to my friend Emily." Jimmy lies, hoping that Emily will forgive her when she tells her about this later.

"I see. That's why Roger's girlfriend's face is cut out of this picture," he points at the picture Jimmy took of him when he was sitting by the lake talking to his girlfriend at the time, "and replaced with yours." He reasons.

"Well, Emily likes me a lot you see. Where I'm born, friends share a boyfriend." Jimmy picks out from the first things that come to her head.

"And where were you born?" Cedric inquires, never ceasing to smile.

"Cambridge…" Jimmy lets out, before thinking about what she was saying. She always lies during a conversation with a new person. It comes as an extra to her nervousness package.

"Interesting. My parents lived in Cambridge. So did Roger's. Maybe his mum and my mum shared my dad. Actually, I can't say. You seem to know about his parents pretty well." Cedric jests good-naturedly.

"You know," Jimmy admits, "not everyone in the school can get whoever they want before you can say 'Quiddich'. Some people try, and some people just watch because they're safest that way." She's losing her inhibitions.

"But you've never tried." Cedric answers.

"That's because I predict it." Jimmy lies.

"C'mon, Divination's a load of bollocks and you know it." Cedric says, pointing his quill at Jimmy. "It's just an easy 'O'."

Jimmy is shocked that someone as noble as Cedric would do something like that. "You're not supposed to say that! You're Cedric Diggory. You work hard for the things you like, because that's just what you do. You're a good person like that." Jimmy mumbles in disbelief, without realizing that she's saying her thoughts loud enough for Cedric to hear.

"Well, I've never heard anyone actually say that to my face before." Cedric reacts. Jimmy feels horrible, she didn't mean to.

"I didn't mean it that way. I just mean that you seem like such a nice person, not someone who does things for an easy 'O'. I'm not saying you're a goody-two-shoes or anything." Jimmy explains.

Cedric tries to change her opinion of him by saying, "I don't _try_ to be so good to everyone, you know. Once you get to know me, you'll see that I'm pretty bad."

Jimmy snorts out a laugh. Cedric, bad? Yeah right. "That's a load of bollocks and you know it." She tries to be witty by pointing her quill at Cedric just as he did to her earlier, but fails miserably because she accidentally pokes his eye with the end of her quill.

"Oh my God!" Jimmy cries as Cedric releases a small cry of pain. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaims as Cedric's left eye is buried in his hand. Thankfully the other students were too busy with their work to notice them. Jimmy watches with fright as Cedric's head starts to shake. She made him cry! Jimmy feels horrible.

"Oh please Cedric, don't cry." She attempts to calm him. "It'll get better soon just give it t----" Cedric's finally revealed laughing face cuts her off.

"I'm not crying, you crackerjack!" Cedric responds, unable to control his hearty laughter.

"Hey! How did you know about crackerjack?" Jimmy asks, surprised.

"Roger's book, which you probably have, since it's missing." Cedric remarks.

"It's entertaining!" She confesses.

"A lot of Roger's stuff gets lost. He thinks he's being careless, I did too, but now I know." Cedric stops laughing and goes back to smiling.

"Stop smiling so much. Your teeth are blinding me." Jimmy covers her eyes as though his teeth were bits of the deep sun. She is surprised at herself for talking to someone new for so long. Once any topic shifts to Roger, Jimmy dominates it without a gram of coy. It's something she knows a lot about. Her eyes drift to "The Roger Davies Files" and she realizes the gravity of the situation.

"Listen, I'm not going to tell Roger about this." Cedric says, reading her mind. "I just have a question though, _why _do you like him?"

Jimmy thinks for a second. He's not going to tell Roger, so her worst fear is safe from being released. She decides she might as well be honest with Cedric in return of his favor. "I honestly do not know." She replies truthfully. "I mean, it's not just because he's handsome. I've seen him do a lot of nice things. There's one other thing that he did once, but it's too embarrassing to say."

"It's not good to keep things inside." Cedric attempts to make Jimmy spill the reason.

"You just want to know what it is. I'm not telling you." Jimmy confirms.

Cedric shuffles in his chair and puts down his quill. "Listen, I want to help you out." He says, looking Jimmy straight in the eye. Jimmy can't help but notice how picturesque Cedric's gray eyes are. Usually she sees eyes as just eyes and not "windows to your soul", but she sees a lot of different things in his eyes. She's never really had the opportunity to look Roger in the eye, but she would die for one. She could recognize his bright blue eyes even if she were in Siberia. Cedric continues, "I want to help you and Roger get together."

Jimmy is amazed. She's stalked Roger for a long time, but never actually pictured going out with him. It just seemed so surreal to her. She's never been out with anyone. Come to think of it, Jimmy doesn't even want to be with anyone. Apparently it restricts her potential to do whatever she feels like. She's been staring at Roger behind the sidelines for so long that she cannot see herself on the field, and once Jimmy leaves her seat behind the sidelines she can never go back to it again. If Roger and her don't work out, where will she go? But then again, if not Roger, then who? Sure, she likes Roger, but to actually become his _girlfriend _is something she never imagined would happen, only hoped in the shadows at the back of her mind. Jimmy stumbles, "I don't know. I just can't picture it."

"Just because you can't picture it, doesn't mean it can't actually happen." Cedric responds.

"But how could you help us 'get together'? I mean, isn't that a decision he has to make?" Jimmy questions.

"I know Roger like the back of my hand, far more than you do. He doesn't see things on his own. He needs external forces to help him find out what he wants." Cedric articulates.

"Why do you want to help us so much, if you don't mind me asking?" Jimmy inquires. "I mean, I stalk him like crazy. Doesn't that scare you?"

"It did scare me," Cedric admits, "but then I thought about it and realized that that's what Roger needs. Someone who actually cares about him as a person, which you seem to do, since you pick stuff out of dustbins for him."

Jimmy sighs. "I don't know Cedric. It's just too surreal for me."

"But what's the fun in reality?" He replies with a smirk.

Jimmy thinks about it, he's right. Jimmy hates reality; she's always liked things that are out of the ordinary. Why be so realistic when it comes to a boy? She stalks him, that's not ordinary, but she does it anyway. What difference would it make if she finally conveys those "impossible" hopes from the back of her head and finally brings them to the light, where they belong.

"All right," Jimmy decides, "I'll do it."


	4. Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; it owns me.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all my usual reviewers, and all the readers who read but don't review, review! Even if you think its crap, I'm here to improve so work so go ahead with those thoughts. By the way, if anyone hasn't seen X-Men, go! It's amazing.

Chapter 4 

Cedric walks out of class after the most memorable Divination he has ever had. Jimmy turned out to be a lot more interesting than weird and more importantly, just what Roger needs. He loves feeling like he's helped two people; it gives him a sort of "my-hands-feel-just-like-two-balloons" feeling.

"I don't think I can do this." Jimmy confesses, abruptly interfering Cedric's thoughts of being a good matchmaker.

"Already!" Cedric exclaims, shocked. "But you haven't even tried yet."

"I hate being set up. Emily, Ginny, my own family, everyone has tried to arrange me with some guy or the other, it just doesn't work that way for me." Jimmy complains.

"But you actually _like _Roger." Cedric points out.

"That just makes me ever more nervous." Jimmy justifies. "I think that a relationship is only possible if it forms on it's own. Not because of other external forces."

"Be honest here," Cedric convinces, "are you going to go up to Roger and talk to him so that a relationship forms on it's own?"

"Yea…no, I don't know." Jimmy gives up. "I just don't want it to be obvious."

"Don't worry, I will make it possible in such a way that Roger will start to like _you._" Cedric promises.

"That's impossible." Jimmy becomes irritable.

"I will _make _it possible." Cedric repeats. "Don't worry, it's not like one of those stupid makeover shows. I will just tell you how to act like the kind of girl Roger favors until you actually get him." Cedric isn't acting like himself.

"But isn't that deception?" Jimmy says, worried.

Cedric smiles, he completely forgot that Jimmy actually cares about stuff like that, since she actually likes him. He understands her point, but doubts there is any other way.

"It's the only way." Cedric concludes. "I'm going to run for a chat with Roger. We'll talk more about this in detention tonight."

"Eh!" She reacts.

"Snape gave someone a detention for dropping his potion, me for provoking him to drop his potion, and you for provoking me to provoke him to drop the potion." Cedric rambles, confusing himself and using his fingers to try to explain his explanation.

Jimmy, although extremely baffled, pushes the reason aside and asks, "Where?"

"He mentioned the other bloke cleaning up the trophy room, but we're helping Hagrid with something." He responds.

"That's good. I love that man." Jimmy sighs.

"Yeah, uh, me too." Cedric replies, making Jimmy laugh.

They exchange goodbyes and head for their common rooms.

**border break**

Roger Davies stares at himself in the mirror while Cedric talks about something extremely boring, like muggle boxes with moving pictures in them or something.

"Get out of my dorm, mate. You're not in my house." Roger tells Cedric, not taking his eyes off the mirror.

"I'm always here. I know the passwords better than you do." Cedric counters.

Cedric decides that he's wasted too much time in Roger's dorm and it may seem quite strange, so he starts to discover what he came to the dorm for.

"Hey, Rog, what do you think about that girl, Jimmy Towne?" Cedric asks completely innocently.

"The one who ran away from you?" Roger chides. Cedric rolls his eyes. "She's weird." Roger decides.

"Why?" Cedric wants to know.

"I don't know. She's always smiling to herself. The other day I saw her and her friend, the one Cho said she was a lesbian with, climbing on that statue of the one-eyed witch with the hump." Roger recalls, taming his hair.

Ah, the rumor. Cedric hated that rumor. The only reason he was hesitant to ask Cho out was because she started that vicious rumor. It was clearly untrue, especially because Jimmy went through a phase where she was obsessed with some muggle musician. She kept talking about how she wanted to marry him and do other things with him that should not be put in words. Cedric remembers this because Marcus Flint killed her about it because she is a pure blood and should not be infatuated with a muggle.

"What if she wasn't so weird?" Cedric inquires, a desperate tone in his voice. "What would you think of her then?"

"I can't picture her _not _being strange. But I guess she's okay looking. She never really seemed like the type to care about her appearance." Roger says while touching a spot on his face that he fears is a pimple.

"Is that a bad thing that she doesn't care about her appearance?" Cedric wonders out loud. He sometimes found himself annoyed with Cho because he had never seen her without makeup or obvious symptoms of intense preparation for their encounter.

"Well, yea. I mean, who wants someone who doesn't care about them enough to not bother to primp herself up." Roger validates.

Cedric wants to laugh. Roger doesn't care if a girl doesn't care about him, he just wants them to look really tart all the time. That's why Jimmy will be a good influence on him. But she'll have a lot of changing to do…

"Okay, so if she makes an effort to cover herself in cosmetics, starts acting a bit more likeable and becomes more social, would you like her?" Cedric asks, searching for a final answer.

"Well, unless she's secretly a man, I don't see why not." Roger responds nonchalantly.

Cedric knew Roger would not ask him why he was asking so many odd questions because he's in front of a mirror. Cedric is impressed with his cleverness. Now all he has to do is turn Jimmy into a girl Roger would like.

**border break**

"Uh-uh, no way." Jimmy informs Cedric as she scans the forest for flobberworms. Hagrid ran out and he needed them to hunt for some more. "I'm not changing my habits for a guy. In case you haven't noticed, I am a pureblood. I may not boast about it like the Slytherins, nor do I really care about the type of blood, but if there's anything I have, it's pride, and don't you say that's a bad thing."

"But it's not about being a pureblood." Cedric protests as he bumps into a tree.

"I know it's not, I was just giving you an example to why I have pride. I love muggles." She adds.

"Yes, I love muggles too but you're getting off the point again." He reminds her.

"That's because I don't like the point. It's a bad point. It's inhumane, mate! Think about it. You're asking someone to stop liking everything they already like and stop acting the way they do. I can't control the way I look to people, I'm just alive!" Jimmy cries throwing her arms in the air, with light humor in her voice.

Cedric underestimated how stubborn she could be. He needs to come up with something convincing, and fast.

"Listen," Jimmy interrupts him before he can open his mouth, "why do you care so much? It's just a stupid crush, and probably improbable."

"It's _not _just a stupid crush. No one works that hard for small pieces of information unless they really like a person a lot. Think about this: it is your last year at Hogwarts. There are so many things that you haven't done, are you really going to let Roger live completely oblivious to you? Completely unaware of everything you've done? You want to experience, right? This is an experience you've been anticipating, which makes it even better. Ten years from now, you'll regret it and think about all the things that could have happened." Cedric lets out, all in one breath. He wonders why he's so passionate about the subject.

Jimmy is impressed with Cedric's words. He's right; regrets are horrible things. If she changes herself for Roger, it will just be a phase, right? It's not like she'll permanently change. She'll just change on the surface and once she becomes more comfortable, she'll just unintentionally change back into herself. Plus, it will be fun.

"Fine," Jimmy concludes, "I guess it will be fun."

"Brill." Cedric laughs and nods, until he trips over a vine. Jimmy laughs at him as she watches him struggle. After she photographs the image in her head, she helps him up. For someone so burly, he really felt very light. "You didn't have to wait so long, you know." He tells her. "I will get my revenge."

"No you won't."

"Yes, I will."

"No, you won't"

"Yes, I will."

"Shut up, you crackerjack." Cedric hits her with a flobberworm.

At first, Jimmy is shocked. She'd never been hit with a flobberworm before. It wasn't a hit that hurt, but it was just gross. "I cannot believe you just hit me with a flobberworm," she confessed, "you're supposed to be a gentleman!"

"I told you should stop believing what everyone tells you." He argues, not feeling guilty about the flobberworm.

"I would hit you back with one if they weren't so bloody disgusting." Jimmy responds, scrunching her nose.

"You should learn how to appreciate nature more." Cedric says as though he's the Dalai Lama's right hand man.

"I appreciate nature, not flobberworms." Jimmy points out.

"Flobberworms are nature," Cedric insists, "just because they're ugly, doesn't mean they're not nature."

"Like Millicent Bullstrode?" Jimmy laughs.

Cedric's expression is disapproving. "She's really nice once you get to know her."

"Have you gotten to know her?" Jimmy challenges.

"No, but I'm sure she's a wonderful person." Cedric answers in a softer tone of voice.

Jimmy simply laughs. She's never had so much fun before with anyone who isn't Emily or her parents. Cedric always seemed like a bore to her, since he's supposed to be so perfect and everything. She felt really comfortable with him, like she could say whatever she wants, no matter how strange, and Cedric would just laugh and try to make sense of it. There was nothing reserved about their conversations. Ever since Jimmy started to like Roger, she felt that she always had to hide something and not talk because of the fear that someone would find out. Very rarely does she meet anyone she doesn't have any secrets with. Cedric and her only started talking today and she already felt like they'd been friends forever. Jimmy is surprised she hasn't come up with a crazy, untrue story to tell Cedric yet. She does that to a lot of people to try to get a laugh out of them, but none of that is necessary with Cedric.

"You and Roger would be perfect for each other, always picking on people you don't even know." Cedric shakes his head.

Right, Roger. Jimmy completely forgot about that plan. She would have to work hard to pretend to be somebody. It was as though someone dropped a stone in her heart. She hates being constricted to acting a certain way, but that's only temporary, she keeps reminding herself. Plus, she'd always have people like Cedric and Emily and her parents she could joke with after all the pretending was done.

"I know what you're thinking," says Cedric, looking at her and reading her mind, "You don't want to pretend to be someone else. Its a royal pain."

"Yea, it is." She replies, shocked once again of his ability.

"You don't have to pretend to be anybody. You just have to prepare yourself more for Roger. He's very picky." Cedric lies. Roger was the least picky bloke on the planet; he's with someone new everyday.

"But he's with someone new everyday." Jimmy remembers.

"But he's very picky about those people." Cedric tries to save himself. Jimmy hits him with a flobberworm and Cedric just laughs.

They are in the Forbidden Forest, a place Cedric feared even before he came to Hogwarts, but he was more amused than scared. Cedric doesn't know why he thinks Jimmy is so funny. She's just so clumsy and bursting with never-seen-before antics. People usually always expect something from him, but Jimmy doesn't even care that much about pressuring him about Roger. He's actually being more persuasive than she is. He's known her for barely a day and his original opinion of her has changed so much that he can't even believe it is the same person who smiles to herself when she gets stuck in that troublesome step.

"I think we have enough flobberworms. They're weapons, they really are. A hundred years from now I can see people using flobberworms instead of swords. If the Goblins had used this in their rebellion, they wouldn't have fought for so bloody long. I think next time Cho Chang walks by, I might hit her with a flobberworm." Jimmy stops dead after she realizes that Cedric's going out with her. "I'm just kidding," Jimmy tells Cedric's pained expression, "I know you're together."

"She's really a lot nicer than she seems. I know you must hate her because of those rumors (Jimmy cringes), but she's really changed." Cedric justifies. "You need to settle out your priorities with each other."

Jimmy just decides to change the topic from there. She would never sort out her priorities with her, not unless she got an apology first.

"Yer all dun'?" Hagrid asks the two students.

"Jah," Jimmy replies, hitting Hagrid with a flobberworm. Hagrid laughs as Cedric tells him about the new weapon of mass destruction.

"Yeh can try it with me skrewts." Hagrid suggests. The mention of those creatures send both students running back to the castle.


	5. Vaccuum

How can I start off a story without this? I do not own Harry Potter; it owns me.

**Author's Note: **I have been recovering from a very strong case of writer's block, which explains my tardiness. But now that it's summer and I have all the time in the world to sit in front of my computer, I hope that it doesn't reappear. So I'm really sorry if this doesn't turn out too great, but I'm trying my best. Thank you so much to all my reviewers! Without you, I wouldn't even bother trying to fight this. So, you are great. Yes you are.

The next day before breakfast, Cedric and Jimmy stand behind the suit of armour as Roger ambles by.

"I cannot believe we are spying on him." Cedric confesses out loud. Cedric never imagined that one day he would watch Roger's every move without Roger being aware of it. He doesn't know why he thinks Jimmy is not a freak for doing things like this.

"No one asked you to come." She snaps. Jimmy could not believe that she was spying on Roger with the company of his best friend. It just couldn't get stranger that that. She still does not understand why in the world he's doing so much for Roger. Her heart stops: what if Cedric is secretly in love with Roger and is only using her for her information? "Shut up, brain, shut up," she constantly repeats in her head. Her imagination could really run in wayward directions sometimes. She still couldn't help but wonder why Cedric understands her awkward situation so well. If it were the other way around, she wouldn't come close to Cedric without a broomstick. Actually, she'd do anything she possibly could to get the two subjects together, just because she likes that feeling of accomplishment. So that settles it: Cedric is helping her for the sense of accomplishment, even though he doesn't need it, seeing that he's Head Boy and seems to have everything going for him.

Cedric, on the contrary, envies Jimmy because she actually has something she cares about enough to go after in such a way, even if that way is rather passive. He still doesn't understand what in the world she sees in Roger and why he himself is so eager to help her. At first, it was for that feeling of accomplishment, but now he's actually interested in doing everything he could to help her, like following her around and helping her spy.

"I think we need to brainstorm," Cedric says, as though spying on Roger is like a game. "Staring at him walking down hallways doesn't really get you anywhere."

"Well then what else do you have in mind?" She asks.

"Well, for one thing, we can work on making you act more like Roger's ideal girl." Cedric offers, even though Roger's ideal girl is anyone who is nice looking and popular, or at least normal. Actually, it is anyone who will agree with everything he says. "Like I've said before, he's very picky."

"No he's not," Jimmy protests, exasperated because he keeps saying that when it's obviously not factual.

"You know, you really need to stop arguing with me if you want Roger to like you." Cedric says in a singsong tone while opening his palms.

"Fine," sighs Jimmy. "Do you think we could put a love potion in his pumpkin juice?"

"Hmm, I'm surprised you haven't already tried that." Cedric claims.

"Oh I have, its just fell in the wrong pumpkin juice." Jimmy admits, only silence following her words. "I'm kidding, duffer." She rolls her eyes. "I don't believe in love potions, because it's going to wear off anyway. Plus, it's all pretence anyway, and who wants that?"

"Actually, you'd be shocked at how many guys in my house try to slip love potions into girls' drinks. Yes, guys _do _it to girls too. Why do you think girls get love-stuck more easily?" Cedric discloses. Luckily, Cedric never had to be one of those guys. He always felt sorry for the ones he did.

"Well that's cruel!" Jimmy bursts. "Why should so many girls get the reputation of being giggling bimbos when it's really the blokes behind it?"

"Because girls can be extremely picky with guys." Cedric justifies. "They always want you to change in some way or the other for them." Cedric gets his knowledge from the way Cho treats him. He likes Cho and everything, but he often feels like he does everything to please her. "I'm not saying all girls are like that, just that in general, girls want blokes to be exactly the way they want them to be."

"No, you really have it wrong. It's just the blokes who chose to be pushovers. And it's not blokes in general, it's just a few of them." Jimmy informs Cedric, with a subtle hint.

Cedric changes the topic and bids her farewell before he heads to the Hufflepuff table. His conversation with Jimmy couldn't help but make him ponder his relationship with Cho. It's not like Cho made him change for her or anything of the sort, just that he always felt he needed to give her so much more because she might not think that he's giving her enough.

Cedric simply pushes the thought away while he figures out other ways he can make Roger like Jimmy. He feels a pang of guilt because he is trying to basically change her personality, but it's only because that's what she wants. At least, she wants Roger more than she wants to hold on to her sense of self. Cedric noticed that her arguments of not wanting to become a different person have reached an extremely low volume lately. Normally he would be proud of himself for being so convincing, but now he feels that he's simply been persuasive. Before he gets more into the philosophy of it all, he has to take action before he slows it down so much. All he has to do is make Jimmy a little less opinionated and a little more susceptible to Roger's. The task would be easy and done. All he has to do after the meeting is wait for the next Hogsmeade visit and get them together. After than, no more thinking that he's a pushover, no more getting hit by flobberworms, no more feeling that he's obliged to do this, although he will miss it. It's something he has to do though, because it's really changing the way he's acting and he's not sure if it's a good thing. Luckily, yet unluckily at the same time, his girlfriend takes a seat next to him after giving him a short peck on the cheek.

"Where have you _been _lately?" Cho asks playfully.

"You know, just studying. I feel like I haven't seen you forever." Lies, he saw her yesterday.

"I'm worried about you. I mean, you haven't been really focused lately." Cho wines. Lately? He only found out about this stalking thing yesterday! What is she going on about?

"I know, it's just all this pressure. A Head Boy's position is difficult." He explains, throwing humility out the window. Cedric realizes that he's completely talking out of his butt, but doesn't really care because it's a sort of routine with Cho. He found out that the best thing to do is just agree with everything she says. Even now, she keeps talking and Cedric just keeps nodding his head, even though he has no idea what in the name of Merlin she is saying.

"Cedric? You're not listening!" She exclaims with an annoyed look on her face.

"I am, I really am. I'm just upset that I had to postpone the tryouts last night, because now I can't get the field until next week and then we won't have enough time to practice for the match." Cedric blurts, wondering how he could think of such a believable story in such a short time. He must have got it from Jimmy. "Could you just repeat what you were saying one more time? I'm sorry." Cedric pleads.

Cho rolls her eyes, "Roger, you know Roger? Your best friend? Padma Patil just broke up with him and he's really upset about it."

"Why would he be upset?" Cedric inquires, completely baffled. Roger is always breaking up with girls.

"Because _she _dumped _him. _He's like, never been dumped before! It's a good thing if you ask me; I never liked that girl. Plus, Marietta has been eyeing Roger for _ages_. They should get together. It would be like, so fab!" Cho lets slip without hiding the delight in her face.

"I don't think we should rush into that, if you say that he's upset." Cedric suggests. Padma probably broke up with Roger after their conversation. He can't stop himself from being a little pleased to know that Roger has had a taste of his own pungent medicine. He feels horrible for thinking that the next second, Roger is his friend. Cedric has never been dumped before, but he can imagine it to be pretty bad, because it is a huge insult, especially for someone like Roger. But why should Cho be lecturing him on not noticing the change in his friend? How was he supposed to know? He quickly notices that Cho is still talking and reverts back to paying attention to her.

"…and you didn't even notice my haircut." Cho says, sounding extremely hurt.

"Of course I noticed it!" He lies. "It looks great. It was just a shock, that's all." He rambles, even though he can see no difference in her hair. He decides to sweet-talk some more, "Anything you do to your hair looks great."

"Aw, Cedric! You're the best." She leans over for a snog, which Cedric answers like a robot. After Cho leaves the Great Hall, Cedric heads straight for the Ravenclaw table.

"Have any of you seen Roger?" Cedric solicits to a huddle of third year girls in Ravenclaw.

The girls giggle and one of them answers, "he's in the common room."

"Thank you." He replies curtly and heads straight for the Ravenclaw common room. One of the reasons he likes being Head Boy is that he can find the passwords to any house's portal, but for Ravenclaw it is unnecessary because he hears Roger say it all the time. Just before he reaches the entrance, Roger comes out.

"How're you doing, mate?" Cedric asks, concerned. Roger's usual proud face was shrunken down to the face of someone extremely devastated.

"So you've already heard? That's marvellous. The whole school is probably talking about it. I bet the teachers know too. Soon there will be ball dedicated to it." Roger kicks a storm.

Cedric grasps that Roger has not been taking this sudden rejection to well. He ushers Roger to the stairs so they can talk about it, because if not with his friend, then who? Roger seats himself on a stair and stares blankly into space. Cedric notices that Roger looks more shocked than sad.

"Did you like her that much?" Cedric asks his friend timidly, without trying to stir his friend.

"Of course not!" Roger snaps, diluting his eyes. "That's the thing. I didn't even like her than much but got dumped, like I'm as good as Filch."

"But there are so many other girls in the school who would love a chance with you." Cedric replies, thinking of Jimmy. "They'd do anything."

"Yeah, because they know I'm not picky." Roger grumbles.

"Well, your young. You're allowed to experiment." Cedric justifies.

"I think I've done enough experimenting." Roger says with increasing potency in his voice. "From now on, I'll only go out with my ideal girl. I'm not going to try and find her, she'll find me." Roger informs Cedric, without feeling ashamed that he sounds a little clichéd.

Cedric is in complete shock. He has to change his plan for everything. Jimmy's mission just got much more difficult. Roger's not the type of person who forgets about his commitments. Cedric knows that Roger will stay true to his word; he always does.

"Are you sure? It's not a very good idea." Cedric says, attempting to change Roger's mind. "I mean, I've been with Cho for a long time now and it can be pretty tiresome."

Roger shakes his head, "I'm tired of just fooling around with any girl in sight. This time I'm going to choose carefully."

Cedric cannot believe his bad luck. Before, there was an easy chance for Jimmy. All she had to do was talk to Roger more and get him to enjoy the conversation, now it's a completely different Quiddich field. Now, Jimmy really will have to change her entire self. He's sure of it.

"And what is this girl like?" Cedric asks, annoyed. "Do you even know?"

"Well," Roger says, rising from the stair and sitting on the railing, "what do you look for? What do most blokes in general like about someone, besides their looks?"

"Can the person be a little surprising?" Cedric asks without thinking.

Roger looks at him with a squint in his eyes. "Not someone weird, like a stalker, if that's what you're saying." Cedric looks the other way. "I mean," Roger continues, "she just shouldn't be weird. You know?"

Cedric just nods. He has a lot of work to do.

Emily is happy that Jimmy is attempting to finally try to achieve Roger. It was getting a bit tiring, to always hear her talk about Roger, Roger, her abnormally large index toe, and more Roger. Now, however, the topic is shifted oddly enough to Cedric Diggory, who has never been more than just Roger's best friend.

"I feel kind of bad for him. I mean, imagine going out with Cho?" Jimmy wonders aloud.

"He probably does it for something in return." Emily responds. Jimmy scrunches up her face. "No you pervert, not like that!" Emily says. "I mean, he probably endures her wrath because she's the perfect girl, and he's the perfect guy, and no one wants an image like that to be broken."

"No, Cedric's actually pretty nice. I mean, he doesn't think that my being a stalker is that strange, so you can say he's pretty open-minded." Jimmy argues in behalf of him.

"No, it's not Cedric that's the problem. It's Cho. I despise her more everyday. Today she kept showing off that she's the 'only one Cedric has eyes for' and all that crap." Emily answers. "Plus, she needs to mind her own damn business. Lavender told me that she heard Cho telling Goyle that I'm mad about him. Goyle!" She says with a wild expression on her face and a panic in her voice.

Jimmy tries to pacify her friend. "But everyone knows that that's probably a joke. I mean, who in the name of Merlin would be desperate enough to like Goyle?"

"It's not the others I'm worried about, it's Goyle. He followed me all the way to Defence Against the Dark Arts today. I think he thinks we're a couple or something. I'm scared that if I am cruel to him, he will tell all the Death Eaters and they'll all be out to get me." Emily replies in hushed tones.

Jimmy shakes her head and stifles her laughter. "That fat-arse's family is probably too stupid to even know what Death Eaters are." Jimmy declares, believing that her words to be the truth.

Emily reduces her voice further and inches closer, "Then he'll tell Malfoy's family to come after me."

"Malfoy's family will probably have better things to do that come after their annoying son's gigantor of a friend/bodyguard's little crush." She articulates while patting Emily on the back. Although Jimmy tries not to laugh, she can't help but find the fact that now Goyle's after her best friend fairly hilarious.

"I bet you wish you had my attention back!" George yells from across the room, his words preceding an odd silence.

"Murder me." Emily sighs while Jimmy emits a weak smile.

Jimmy heads for the third floor corridor where Cedric told her to meet him earlier that day in Potions. She feels her excitement hit paramount. At first she had her doubts about following through with the plan, but now she's completely for it. She is willing to do anything to get Roger. She couldn't believe that everything she'd been dreaming of for such a long time was finally going to happen. Nothing could ruin Jimmy's mood at the moment, or even the time period, because she is so happy and eager. Her mindless stalking has actually gotten her somewhere, somewhere she wants to be more than any other place in the universe and the galaxies beyond. When she spots Cedric, she observes that he doesn't seem as excited as she is.

"Greetings Cedricpuff!" She salutes him. "You look quite chipper this evening."

Cedric smiles. "You'll stop being so chipper after I tell you this."

Jimmy's heart stops. Cedric really does have feeling for Roger. She couldn't believe it. "W-what d-do you have to t-tell me?" She stutters.

"Well, Professor Quirrel," he jokes as he tries to glimpse at the back of Jimmy's head, "what I have to tell you might kill your objective." Cedric stares at his shoes and fiddles with his robes while Jimmy stares at him, waiting for his answer. "Roger's very picky."

"O Merlin not that again!" Jimmy reacts, irked but equally amused. "You really need to stop saying that, because if you tell someone something enough times, they'll start to believe it."

"Well, you better start." Cedric responds. "He's a changed man as of this morning, our Roger. Yes he is."

Jimmy squints, "How?"

Cedric takes a deep breath. "He got dumped, for the first time in his life. Really hurts your ego, this sort of thing. He's decided that he's going to start being more careful with the girls he dates. Well, not it's just girl, because he wants a steady one."

"Oh." Jimmy replies, disappointment in her voice. "So it's all over then?"

"It better not be!" Cedric said passionately. "You wouldn't give up just like that, would you?" He asks, panic-stricken. Cedric could not allow Jimmy to walk away from this after literally stalking Roger for so long. The drastic change in her expression wounded Cedric to an immense extent and he could not bear to see anyone so bereft of emotion. "Listen," he informs her, "you have to be willing to go far enough to get the things you want."

Jimmy stares at him, an odd expression on her face. "Yes, I know that, and I'm willing." Brief silence. "Can you do that again?" Jimmy laughs and covers her face, "It was really funny."

Instead of being hurt by Jimmy's question, Cedric breaks into laughter himself. He always gets caught up in these kinds of scenes, as though he is in a powerful play. Roger and him both have that habit of breaking into moments where it feels necessary to imitate an actor. "Sorry, I break into those epic scenes a lot." He says while catching his breath. "So, I take it you still want to continue with this?"

"Obviously." She smiles in response.

"Ace. But, I hope you realize that something like this would take time. Not only would I have to find out exactly what his 'ideal girl' is, but you'd have to practice being that too. It'll almost be like an extra class." Cedric explains.

"A How-to-turn-stalker-into-lover-class?" Jimmy asks.

"Yes, it's very popular among the girls with abnormally large index toes." He teases, staring at Jimmy's feet through her sandals.

"I knew it was obvious!" They keep walking down the hallway expecting to encounter an empty classroom of some sort for the lesson.

Jimmy could not believe it. Life doesn't get more surreal than this. Classes on how to make a guy like you? From his _best friend_? There is probably no one else in the world who'd conduct such odd methods, but that's what makes them unique. She couldn't believe that there's actually someone who isn't Emily who understands her point and she's not embarrassed around him. Jimmy almost always feels that people will dislike her if she messes up a single thing she says, but she is free of that worry whenever Cedric is around. While it is a kind of process to mold someone into a certain shape, it's also a peculiar kind of personal freedom.


	6. Organized

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; it owns me.

**Author's Note:** If anyone was waiting for an update, I am truly sorry for making you wait. I have been traveling for 2 months but now I'm back home and jobless, so I'm back to normal, I think. Thank you everyone, I am far too lazy to open another window and find all your names and put them on here. But I will in the next one, for sure, because I know how important it is, lol. I've kind of lost track of my story, forgive me, so this chapter might not seem together, but I tried. Note that I don't know how old Hogwarts is, so if anyone can help me out with that, it would be lovely.

"Okay, you have got to stop walking like that." Cedric advises Jimmy.

"Walking like what?" Jimmy asks, confused.

"Well," Cedric falters, "like a Troll."

Jimmy makes a big gasping noise. "You arse. Who do you think you are, telling a girl she walks like a troll? You walk like a prostitute!" Although it seems like Jimmy is angry, she tries extremely hard to stifle her laughter at being told she resembles a Troll. She always thought she had some sort of disorder because every time people throw insults at her, she laughs.

"Well, you do!" Cedric exclaims, glad that Jimmy didn't get offended and slap him. "Just put one foot in front of the other, but do it briskly, and in large steps." Cedric shakes his head, "I can't believe I'm teaching you how to walk."

"No one asked you to." Jimmy replies. "I happen to find my own Troll strut very sexy."

"Oh yes, it's really attractive." Cedric blurts, and then clears his throat. "But not for Roger Davies.

Cedric and Jimmy walk up to the North Tower for Divination. They continue talking until they reach the ladder.

"Oh look, a ladder." Jimmy points out. "I don't think I'll be able to climb it, what with my Troll-like features."

"And I don't think I will be with my 6-inch clear heels either." Cedric retorts.

"Are you suggesting bunking class?" Jimmy asks, in an excited whisper.

"Nice try, Jim. I know it's not the most fun, but you'll need it for your exams." Cedric argues.

"But all you do is make up a load of bollocks that involves people getting hurt, and you get full marks." Jimmy says, not incorrectly.

"Where would we go?" Cedric asks nervously. "What if we get caught?" He whispers urgently.

"Trelawney won't care. She'll predict it." Jimmy says, taping her finger on her head. "Harry lent me his invisibility cloak yesterday. I'm sure he won't care if it's used again. Plus, I need to go to Zonko's and pick up something."

Cedric stares at her, unconvinced.

"Please? When was the last time you bunked class?" Jimmy presses.

"Never, because I've never had to! And you don't have to! You'll get in trouble." Cedric tells her. However, he can't help but think what it is like to bunk class. He must be the only one in Hogwarts who hasn't done it. Roger's done it loads of times, but Cedric never went because he was too scared of being caught. But it's his last year at Hogwarts, Divination is a load of rubbish, Jimmy has an invisibility cloak with her, and school is over after the class, so why not go?

"Fine." Cedric gives up. "I'll go."

"Yes! I know you'd come around. Meet me in the front in 10 minutes." Jimmy instructs him.

In exactly ten minutes, Jimmy is at the front of the school, presenting a silver cloak to Cedric.

"That doesn't look invisible to me." Cedric says in a disgruntled tone.

"That's because you have to get under it first, you crackerjack." Jimmy says before pulling Cedric under the cloak with her.

Since Cedric and Jimmy are two grown people, especially Cedric with his build, space proves to be rather cramped under the cloak. Jimmy could feel the barely visible stubble on Cedric's face and could smell his aftershave ten times stronger than usual. She continuously wishes in her head that they would get out of the grounds and out of this uncomfortable situation quickly. She had never even been this close to anyone physically before, and it is giving her the slightest…spasm, is the best way to put it.

"Stop shaking." Cedric commands. "The cloak might fall off."

"Sorry, it's really cold." Jimmy retorts, pretending to shiver by making noises with her teeth to back up her excuse. Cedric considers putting his arm around her, but decides it would just be too weird. Soon enough, to both their relief, they were past the grounds and could walk normally and return to their usual banter, which beats the uncomfortable silence from when they were under the cloak. Jimmy, who's usually forward about everything, chose to ignore the topic and move on.

"This is very wrong." Cedric thinks out loud, staring at the Village empty of students, except for a flaming red haired pair in the distance, which were probably Fred and George. "Look, even the twins are here, so you _know _it's wrong."

"Oh, they're not bad. Very intelligent. George has been after Emily for ages…" Jimmy rambles as they walk past The Three Broomsticks.

Cedric stops in his steps, looking aghast. "Are we going to Madame Puddifoot's?" He asks, eyes wide.

Jimmy's shoulders fall and she rolls her eyes, "Yes, that's exactly how we're going to spend this time when we should be at school. Dream on, we're going to the Hog's Head."

"Oh good, I can't stand that tea shop. Cho loves it so I always take her there and it's such a pain but I know it's just for some time and---did you say the Hog's Head?" Cedric stops walking suddenly and holds Jimmy back from walking too.

"Yes. It's cheaper and there are less people to snitch on us. Plus, I always see interesting people there." Jimmy resumes her walk before Cedric's arm stops her again.

"It's _dangerous. _And who would want to snitch on us when we're almost the only ones here?" Cedric argues.

"You'd be shocked." Jimmy doesn't bother trying to resume her steps. "I swear to God it's more fun. C'Mon Ced, be a man. Have you ever been in there before?"

"No, and I'm glad." Cedric says.

"Well, consider this a day of many firsts." Jimmy says before she starts to walk again, Cedric following.

Cedric had never had so much fun in his life. He'd been to Hogsmeade countless times before, but never seen it the way Jimmy showed it to him previously. At the Hog's Head, they ordered about seven butterbeers and shared a Firewhiskey. They openly laughed at everyone who walked through the door, because they were always so strange looking. When Cedric got up, he fell off his chair, causing everyone strange to laugh at him as well as getting him and Jimmy kicked out of the pub.

"Who the bloody hell gets kicked out of the Hog's Head, of all places?" Jimmy has trouble saying, in between laughter.

Jimmy had to hold Cedric by the shoulder for a good twenty minutes before he regained himself. Then, they went to the Shrieking Shack, where Cedric was dared to climb over the fence and stick a picture of Eloise Midgeon on the door. After he spent about 40 minutes doing it, Jimmy felt bad for Eloise and took it off, getting a very annoyed response from Cedric.

After walking around aimlessly, causing mayhem in the most discreet ways, they sauntered into Zonko's, where Jimmy needed to buy something. Cedric, being aware that Zonko's products were strictly forbidden in the school, kept reminding Jimmy of the trouble she would be in if caught, but did nothing to stop her. He even bought a few things himself.

"You're Head Boy!" Jimmy exclaimed, snatching the concoction that made toenails grow rapidly.

"It can be your punishment for bunking class." Cedric replied, grabbing it back from her. "Plus, I might need to use that Medusa thing you have in your hand on you. Long toenails and snakes for hair, I daresay, would look beautiful on you. Roger will fall for you in a second." Cedric said before running to the other end of the store.

They walked into stores they never even know existed in Hogsmeade, like a used book store which only sold books that taught spells and had odd features (The Monster Book of Monsters was in there). They picked up the latest Weird Sisters music as well as Celestina Warbeck's latest, which Cedric claimed was for his mother but everyone knows better.

Now Cedric and Jimmy are trying out all kinds of sweets at Honeydukes. It had been a while since he had gone there, since Cho was always so weight conscious. Jimmy was too, but she'd shove a chocolate in her mouth every time she complained her calves were getting too fat. Cedric had a freakish affinity for Cockroach Clusters and Blood-flavoured candy.

"Maybe you were a vampire in your last life." Jimmy justifies while chewing chocolate.

"What makes you think it was only in my last life?" Cedric replies.

"Well, who would've known? Our very own Head Boy." She shakes her head.

"No, I really am a vampire." Cedric says, gravely.

Jimmy gets worried. Maybe that's why he's helping her with Roger, blood! She recalls having a conversation with Emily about Cedric being too perfect, that there was something wrong with him. So he wasn't a serial killer, but a vampire.

"I knew there was something wrong with you." Jimmy says softly, a little bit of fear in her voice.

Cedric bursts laughing. "Bloody hell, you are the most paranoid person I have ever met. What did you think I was?"

"Emily reckoned you are mentally challenged, and I said you were a serial killer. I guess we were both wrong." Jimmy confesses, being fully sure that Cedric is normal.

Cedric glimpses at the window and notices it's dark.

"Merlin! What time is it? We better get back to the castle. People will worry." Cedric realizes. "I guess there are perks to being a loser, like you, Jim." He adds, standing at the door.

"Very funny." Jimmy says, not wanting to get under the cloak with Cedric and bring back that awkward episode. "We're using the secret entrance into the castle."

Cedric's jaw drops. Jimmy explains to him what George told her and Emily about the secret passage through Honeydukes.

"Oh, so _that's _why." Cedric figures.

"What?"

"Roger said he saw you and Emily on the One-Eyed Witch's hump the other day. You two better watch more carefully. Imagine how strange…"

"That's horrible! He probably thought we were insane."

"It's all right, I can tell him it's a passage and he won't think it's so weird then."

"No, don't tell anyone about this passage." Jimmy warns him, and Cedric agrees.

"Why didn't we come in that way?" Cedric asks.

Jimmy is at a loss for words. Why didn't they come that way? It would've saved time and an unnecessary scene. Perhaps subconsciously, she wanted to be under…never mind. She pushes the idea out of her head.

"I saw Filch there earlier." Jimmy lies, while walking down the passage to the castle.

Cedric senses there's something strange about Jimmy's voice, but he shrugs it off. A heavy, imaginary stone drops in his stomach when he realizes that Jimmy probably only took him to Hogsmeade today so he could train her on how to make Roger like her. It was the last thing on his mind, and it hurt him to think that behind all they did today was an expectation from her. He decides he needs to get this whole issue out of the way before it gets worse.

When they get out through the One-Eyed Witch's hump, they notice the corridor is deserted.

"Where is everyone? It's not dinner yet." Jimmy says.

"Let's head for the Great Hall." Cedric starts walking. Sure enough, there was a crowd in the entrance hall. They split up and find their own friends.

"What's going on?" Cedric inquires a fourth year from his house.

"They're having a ball in April, to celebrate the 2000th Anniversary of the School."

Cedric sees his mission go from a plan so unorganised to one end. He has to get Roger to ask Jimmy to the ball, and all is over and done. It's only November, he's got plenty of time.


	7. Progress

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it owns me.**

**Author's Note: **Has it been a while! I apologize greatly. Writer's block really is a terrible epidemic, it's a good thing I'm not doing this for a living.

Cedric stood by the sink in the boy's bathroom, washing his hands. He washed it indomitably, almost turning his hands red. He made sure he rubbed soap over every skin particle below his wrists. He didn't know why his hands felt so dirty lately. They looked fine and smelled beautiful, but he felt as though he tried to help someone, but ended up being involved in the mess and making it messier, which is exactly what he has done.

"Are you trying to separate your hands from your body?" Roger asks Cedric, staring at his hands curiously.

Cedric ignored him. Roger has been annoying him lately, for a reason he could not determine, or did not even want to determine. Twenty seconds later, after reminding himself of the good person he is, he replies, "It's always good to have clean hands."

Roger grunts, and wanders into a world of his own, the world inside a mirror. Cedric rolls his eyes. Why did his friend have to be so egocentric? Cedric shook him out of it, "Roger, stop looking at yourself. Have you figured out who you want to take to the dance yet?"

"No, why should I? It's in April. I have plenty of time." Roger replies.

"You don't want to wait, then all the good ones will be taken." Cedric argues.

"I told you mate, I'm taking a break from girls."

"Then what the bloody hell are you looking for, men?!" Cedric bursts.

"Whoa, calm down. I think you need to see Madam Pomfrey." Roger replies calmly. "You've been acting strange lately."

Cedric was in no mood to deal with this, but he holds his patience. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're not acting like yourself. Cho has been throwing herself at you lately, and you haven't even noticed." Cedric thinks for a moment. Roger wasn't lying, Cho had been acting pretty promiscuous lately. She kept dropping sexual innuendos and was so eager to step into an empty classroom or broom closet.

"And that makes me unlike myself, how?" Cedric slips.

Roger expresses shock. "Do you like Cho?" He inquires, with round eyes.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't put up with her if I didn't."

"_Put up with her?_"

Cedric sighs. "You know exactly what I mean."

"You shouldn't lose what you've got, and you've got a lot." Roger remarks, annoying Cedric further. What did he know?

Cedric feigned a headache and told Roger he would go to the infirmary, when instead he headed straight for the Gryffindor common room. He doesn't know what compelled him to head there, but his feet move before his head does. It seems as though he acts on impulse a lot lately. When he finds himself in front of the Fat Lady, his mind catches up with his feet and Cedric heads back to the Hufflepuff common room.

The common room is deserted, with newspapers lying on the floor and books still open. Cedric reclines on the chair by the fireplace, and stares into it. He thinks about Cho. He can't stop liking her out of the blue, so maybe Roger was right and he was sick. But Cedric's body feels fine. His head on the other hand, is killing him. Of course he likes Cho, he always has. She's gorgeous, smart, friendly and always gives him what he wants. Almost the antithesis of Jimmy, Cedric couldn't help but ponder their differences. Cho is confident; Jimmy is awkward. Cho gets excellent marks; Jimmy doesn't put effort into classes that don't interest her. Cho is pretty, Jimmy is…

Well, Cedric never thought about Jimmy's image before. She has big eyes that dilate every time he tells her something exciting. He couldn't help but notice she has a very slender frame: it wasn't skin and bones, but it wasn't obese either. However, he only noticed it when she wasn't hunching, which was not very often. Cedric shakes his head and forces himself to stop comparing his girlfriend and his…friend.

He comes to an excellent conclusion. Jimmy has the potential to look like Cho, but she just doesn't care. Cedric liked Jimmy the way she was, but Roger wouldn't. If he could get Cho to help Jimmy look more like her, Roger would fall for her quicker and he could get this whole mess off of his hands, because they really hurt from washing them too much.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jimmy lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. Sometimes, she wishes her life had a ceiling. Not because it would be boring and small, but because it would be easy to control. Right now, she feels there are so many things that she cannot control.

She's not stupid; she knows at the back of her mind she planned the whole, awkward incident with Cedric. Maybe she did it because she was so inexperienced and needed to be close to a guy before she acts like a ditz in front of Roger. It doesn't matter. She just knows that she did it, and if she thinks about it anymore, she might do something even stupider.

The next morning, Jimmy tells Emily everything about Hogsmeade over breakfast. They speak in hushed tones.

"I don't know what's happening." Jimmy confesses.

Emily loves her friend very much. Even though Jimmy seems too foible to let any setback bother her for long, she knows Jimmy will never forget about it. She is a very sensitive person, and Emily did not want to see her get hurt. Emily glances over to the Ravenclaw table and sees Cedric give Cho a tiny snog, and knows that anything to do with Cedric Diggory is a bad idea.

"Nothing's happening." Emily says. "Cedric is a good-looking guy, who smells really good. Anyone would want to be under a cloak with him, even Snape."

"Snape?" Jimmy says with French toast still in her mouth.

"Yes, I could just see them holding hands and skipping through the village."

However ridiculous Emily's humor is, it never fails to make Jimmy laugh.

Emily notices that Cedric is staring at Jimmy's back. She immediately tells Jimmy to stop doing her imitation of a troll, but Jimmy doesn't listen to her. Jimmy continues to scratch her head and hit it with a loaf of bread.

"Jimmy, stop it, really. Show me later, not now." Emily tries to calm her, but it doesn't help. Emily's hand lunges over the table and clutches Jimmy's collar, "Jimmy Cedric and Roger are looking at you." She whispers in hushed, hasty tones.

"Oh my God, should I turn around? Pretend I was stretching? Can you pretend you hexed me? Emily, help!!" Jimmy breaths in one breath. Jimmy cursed her life and upbringing, why did she have to imitate a troll? Couldn't she have imitated a normal person?

"Just calm down." Emily noticed Cedric with a huge smile, Roger with a worried look, and Cho with squinted eyes.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After Roger left the Great Hall, Cho immediately turns her head to Cedric and says, "You want me to help _her?_"

Cedric told Cho about the plan earlier that morning. Well, not all of it, but just the part where Roger needs someone new, outside of their circle. "Why can't you pick a normal girl, like Katie Bell or Hannah Abbot?" She inquired.

"Jimmy could make him laugh, don't you think?" He replied.

Cho sighed, "If you insist. But I'm telling you, she's a lesbian."

Cedric ignored her. "That's a rumor, and you know it."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jimmy tried to scurry from the Great Hall before Cedric could catch up with her. She needed time to recover. In the middle of her run, she remembered that she forgot her Charms book in the Great Hall. As fate would have it, she bumped square into Cedric's chest. God, why did he have to be a whole head taller than her? Why did she have to slam her nose into his rock-hard build? She probably looked like a two dimensional frying pan, with a 2-d nose and a 2-d brain.

Cedric smiles his winsome smile. "You left this at breakfast."

"Danke." WHAT?!?!

"What did you call me?" He asks, his voice increasing in pitch.

"It means 'thanks' in some muggle language. I think its Swahili." Jimmy says, matter-of-factly, or so she thinks.

Cedric stares at her. "You are one weird kid."

Jimmy whimpers. "I have to go to the nurse."

Cedric laughs. "I know that trick."

"Crap, he knows me too well." She complains silently.

Cedric walks beside her as though everything is normal, as though nothing awkward happened, which she could live with. They started one of their conversations as usual, when Cedric said,

"Cho's going to help you win Roger in no time."

Jimmy wanted to scream, "CHO?!?! CHO CHANG?!?! CHA-CHAANG?!?!" but only managed to make a face.

Cedric sighs. "I know you've had some problems, but she really is a very nice person. Give her a chance."

"Why?" Jimmy asks.

"Because—" Cedric didn't want to tell her she wasn't pretty enough, he thought she was. She's just didn't look good enough for Roger, aka like a Barbie Doll. "Because Roger more…"

"Easy?" Jimmy finished the sentence.

"Exactly."

"Okay then, when can we start?"

Cedric was a bit taken aback. He didn't think Jimmy would actually agree to this. It's quite ridiculous, actually. He's basically telling her that she needs a makeover, and he doesn't feel to proud about it.

"Well, why don't we all meet up during the hols and decide that?"

Jimmy can't believe she's agreeing to such a ridiculous concept, and she can't believe Cedric of all people would ask her to do such a thing. But if it's bound to get Roger, she has to do it, before other feelings start to develop.

"Chrimhols it is."


End file.
